Hidden High Dragon
by Nyx Auralis
Summary: The Qunari are dragon descendants. Incredibly far, but dragon blood is powerful. But it's time that erodes that truth to a legend, a far-fetched theory among the Ben-Hassrath. Cue Iron Bull. A mission gone wrong against Venatori, in which magic went awry and you now have a mysterious High Dragon laying waste to red Templars and Vints alike. At least Cole is calm.
1. Prologue

_The Qunari are dragon descendants. Incredibly far, but dragon blood is powerful. Dragons are, after all, alpha predators and survivors._

 _Sometimes that survival comes in secreting away a people born from dragons so that they live on not as giant, scaled beasts but humanoid, dark-hued people._

 _It's the horns that give them away._

 _But it's time that erodes that truth to a legend, a far-fetched theory among the Ben-Hassrath. It wouldn't do for people to be aware of this, of the secret of their people, and so it is locked away in their secrets, their intrigue._

 _But it's always the Ben-Hassrath that instruct the Tammassrans on who will mate with who._

 _It won't do for the blood to breed too thickly._

 _That means a chaotic force that destabilizes everything they've protected all these years, a complete waste of resources._

 _Unless they reshape that force into their own image._

 _Cue Iron Bull._


	2. Before the Mission

It had been a few weeks since the mission at the coast, and the Inquisitor was fit to explode with how much had happened in the time that passed. Then again, a lot happened and it was a wonder it hadn't involved another round of ill-used magic by angry mages. Cullen always did have a lot to say about the use of magic. Honestly, he was worse than a mother hen–at least, that was when he wasn't having a fit.

She sighed.

Speaking of, Cullen wasn't doing well. He was trying, she would give him that, but the Inquisitor was no fool–he was struggling. She admired him, though; she had yet to hear of a templar successfully withdrawing from the lyrium "leash," as Cullen had darkly called it.

So, when the mission to route the extremist mage cult came around, she was taking him along. He had no say in the matter. He just didn't know it. Yet. Which brought her attention back to the stacks of parchment paper and scrolls. Some of those scrolls had rolled off to the corner of the bookshelf.

"Andraste's mercy, there's so many of these damn sheets." She leaned into the soft embrace of the plush chair, letting her eyes close. Her room was warm, a pleasant contrast to the chill of Skyhold. For a moment, she let the sounds of yelling cooks and people's chatter wash over her, grateful that they'd managed to save some lives.

The door cracked open. Soft footsteps-almost unheard if she hadn't been expecting them-padded towards her seat at the desk.

"You need a break, Kutan."

"You always pop up right when I do, Bull."

She cracked an eye open as her lips split into a wide grin. He walked behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Kutan would never admit her fascination with his gentleness; she was pretty sure he already knew.

"You're thinking. What about?"

Kutan looked up, meeting his concerned, gray stare. She sighed. There'd been a lot of sighing this day.

"The Hissing Waste's operation," she told him, watching his eyebrow raise. "Finally routing the Venatori in Orlais. Leiliana's people got them out of the courts, and Cullen's soldiers have put them in a precarious position since their supplies are cut. Now it's up to us to take control of the area."

"But that isn't what's made you sigh so much," Bull pointed out as he traced the line of her shoulders. He started to massage them, frowning as he felt the knots that had built up from sitting cooped all day. "You use a staff, yet your shoulders feel like you've been carrying a shield and sword."

"I carry a cause and the people that follow me," Kutan mumbled, letting her eyes fall to the fireplace. He made an acknowledging sound. "It tends to leave a mark."

"Talk to me," Bull said gently. "Unless you'd like to take a ride?"

"After paperwork," Kutan told him, grinning at his disappointed growl. "Did you know that it takes over a hundred pages to ensure that people can buy from the Inquistion? That's not counting what it takes to ensure the kingdom won't ban us on sight. I don't know how Cullen does it with the armies."

"Because he's a dog, loyal to the one who feeds him," Bull answered simply. "He hasn't been looking good lately."

"I know," Kutan paused for a moment, "that's why I'm bringing him with us on this mission."

"Why?"

"Because I can keep an eye on him, and he'll be away from what's causing the sickness," she continued, unfazed. "You'll be coming, too–I know you enjoy routing them. I'm enough magic for everyone, so that leaves the last person…Cole. We need someone that can slip through unnoticed. He's been very helpful with the red knights."

"What about Varric? Or Sera, she's fun," Iron Bull suggested. "Why the demon?"

"He's not a demon," she couldn't help the admonishing tone, "and the more he stays around us, the less likely that becomes. He likes you, you know."

"It'd be better if he stayed out of my head," Bull grumbled. Kutan protested as he started to move his hands, taking them in her own. "I trust you, Kadan. I doubt they'll be happy to see us at their last stand."

"That's what makes it so much more fun," Kutan grinned as his lips met hers.

"We'll have even more fun before we go, then."

"Bull!"

"No buts."

Kutan couldn't find it in herself to truly disagree.


	3. Scouting the Approach

_Guess who's back with a new chapter? All right, this took for-freakin'-ever to write. Writer's block happened. That and I've just got a lot to contend with. Like making 3 different cosplay for a con in a month. I'm panicking. Anyway, this chapter took a bit and it's a lot of characterization, but bear with me-the next chapter picks up speed. Gotta world build a bit first, lol, and establish all these dynamics._

 _-Nyx_

Adaar was capable of a lot of things, and had survived the impossible. From walking in the Fade to surviving the attack on Haven, she could say she had a crazy streak of luck. Now, whether it was good or bad was up to interpretation.

None of that could prepare her for the upcoming battle: convincing Cullen to come with them as part of the core team for the assault on the last of the Venatori in the Western Approach.

"Appeal to his sense of loyalty to you," was all Bull offered for advice before he went to get his gear ready. "Being able to prove to himself, to _you_ , that he is more than his past is what motivates him."

"What motivates you?" she'd asked him, searching his eyes. Instead she found a sadness in the crinkle of his eye as he kissed her forehead tenderly.

" _I'll tell you some other time."_

"Some other time better be as we're riding out," Adaar muttered to herself as she climbed the ladder to the study Cullen had claimed as his office. It was still early in the day, before Skyhold had woken up. She knew he was usually up at this time.

The door was closed, but she could hear the sounds of him quietly praying as she walked up to the door. Adaar waited for him to finish before knocking.

"Inquisitor! I-how long have you been standing out here?" Cullen asked, staring up at her in shock. She grinned, shrugging slightly. "W-well, come in, don't just stand there."

"You were praying when I got to the door," Adaar explained, the grin shrinking into more of a fond smile. He pulled the chair for her, pulling an extra mug out. "So I waited before knocking."

"That was kind of you, but you didn't have to do that," he sighed, seemingly unaware of the slight on his face. She rolled her eyes, sipping at the mug.

"I chose to," she answered, laughing when he rolled his eyes. "Go ahead, but you're still coming with me as part of the assault party for the Venatori."

"You are-wait, what?"

Suddenly, the cup in her hands became that much more interesting. It had nothing to do with the glare she was being leveled with. Not at all. She risked a quick glance.

Angry amber was boring holes into her forehead.

Still mad.

"Inquisitor, if I may be frank-"

"You know I always ask you to be," she cut in, setting the cup down. If she let him continue, she wouldn't be able to get a word in. "And you know I'm not asking this as a joke."

"Who else are you bringing?" There went that eyebrow. Better play it smart.

"Cole and Bull," she pressed on. "Bull can draw their attention, which will draw them away for me and Cole. You'll be able to protect us both, and give me a space I can cast from. Plus, with the mages, a templar is a must."

"Why not Cassandra?" Cullen countered, steepling his fingers. "She's got plenty of in-field experience fighting them and is less of a liability on the field. Even if I am a templar, I still have to maintain the armies."

 _Okay, good, he's contemplating the strategy of it_ , Adaar let herself cheer internally before steeling herself for the worst part. "You're right, but you're as much a symbol to the army as I am. Besides, you deserve to be out there for this more than any of us. Cassandra is a templar, yes, but she's a Seeker first-this means more to you, and I want you to have a part of it."

His eyes narrowed.

 _Uh oh._

"And Blackwall?"

"They're manipulating the Calling to get them this far," she countered, frowning. "I'm not willing to risk Blackwall. If we get more information on how its working through this mission, I plan on sending him out with the detachments of Wardens after this."

"You intend to keep the Wardens even after this is resolved?" Cullen's voice went up a half note in shock. Adaar gave her trademark smirk, leaning back in her seat.

"Of course," she explained, tapping the side of the chair. "Can we really afford to disband them? They are a long term symbol of protection to the countries, and it's their contracts we've been using. Right now we're fighting Corypheus, but what of the Blight? They are misguided, and there are consequences of that, but they are a proud group-knowing what they've done, however well intended, will be enough. We'll monitor them for a while, and keep them as far from Venatori as we can, but we don't have the room to discard them. The moment we do that, we're no better than Corypheus."

"I see you've thought this through," Cullen finally sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Fine, I'll come along. It's not as if I can deny my lady Inquisitor."

"Oh, you could," Adaar said with a smile more feral dominance than laughter, "but you know you'd cave in the end. Besides, I'm worried, and it's easier to know you're doing well if you're nearby."

"Inquisitor-"

"No." The sudden steel in her voice caused him to pause. She leaned forward, making sure she commanded his gaze. He sat rigid, at attention. "You've looked worse for wear for the past few weeks. Cassandra is concerned-and has every right to be after that argument I walked in on. I'm not going to tell you what to do. I will, however, give you a chance to prove to yourself that you are more than the sum of your experiences. I want you to show our men, show those other templars, that they are more than the leash and that they do not have to fight it alone."

They sat in silence for a while.

"Well, after a speech like that, how could I refuse?" Cullen chuckled, his lips quirked in a wry smile. "Have you been taking lessons from Josephine?"

"No," Adaar had the grace to look abashed. "All right, a few. I don't understand all the etiquette and I refuse to give anyone a reason to call me a 'cow' or 'horned barbarian.'"

"You reminded me of my sister just then," Cullen laughed, shaking his head. She couldn't tell if it was at himself or at her. "I'm glad you're our Inquisitor, but, more importantly, my friend. I'll come for the mission. When do we depart?"

"Three days from now," Adaar replied, shrugging when he looked at her. "What? You're more stubborn than Cassandra, and I had to make sure the operations were in order so you'd not have to worry when you got back."

"You are a force to be reckoned with," he sighed. "Go on, go alert the others who are coming."

She got up, heading for the door.

"Thanks, Kutan," Cullen called after her. "Guess you've become a bit bull-headed, but it suits you."

"Did you just-"

"Hurry now!" he grinned, laughing when she growled as she closed the door behind her.

She paused on the battlement, smiling into the sunrise before she made her way back down the ladder. The sun's yellow-red radiance melted into the dark blue of the receding night, and the stars slowly winked out as the bright blue of the day overtook the rest of the sky. Adaar continued to the bar, waving at Cassandra on her way; the Seeker gave her a nod, pausing her training.

"Will you have time to train later today, Inquisitor?" Cassandra asked, wiping her brow.

"After the meeting with the Orlais nobles," Adaar informed her.

"Good, good," Cassandra mumbled to herself, seeming to debate with herself before opening her mouth. "About Cullen-"

"Already talked to him," Adaar said with a grin. "He'll come with us on the Venatori assault. I'm hoping that seeing how much his soldiers and other templars look up to him will give him the inspiration he needs. Plus, I can keep an eye on him. Bull will be coming, too, just in case we have to help him."

"Thank you, Kutan," Cassandra sighed with relief, her shoulders going slack. "I must admit, I was concerned with your," she paused, frowning slightly, "relationship with the Qunari, but he has proven to be a stable influence for you. He is more than his bawdy jokes make him seem."

"I'm glad you two get along," Adaar admitted, shrugging at Cassandra's inquisitive gaze. "I wasn't sure what I'd do if you two didn't get along. You're both very dear friends of mine."

"Well, now that the issue is resolved, I'll continue training," Cassandra spluttered, reaching for her sword as her ears turned red. Adaar withheld a smile, instead turning to continue towards the kitchen. "Be careful, Inquisitor."

"You too, Seeker."

She stopped by the kitchen, grabbing her breakfast to go before she went to relax in her favorite corner of the bar. Bull had already beaten her there, munching on a bowl of porridge as he drank his ale. He glanced up as she made her way to him, his eye crinkling warmly when he saw her. She took a seat beside him, smiling when he pulled her close for a moment.

"How'd it go?" he asked, raising an eyebrow when she grinned.

"Just like our chess matches," she answered before biting into her piece of toast. "He'll do better, I think. You're the other front line, so keep an eye on him. Cullen respects you."

"That's all?" Bull pressed, watching how her smile turned into a frown and her eyes narrowed.

"He made a joke, calling me 'bullheaded,'" Adaar grumbled, her cheeks flushing darkly at the memory of her council walking in on her time with Bull. Cullen was the first to take it in stride. He'd later admitted it felt a lot like catching his sister with someone, after apologizing profusely.

The Bull in question just laughed. "So, when are you going to find Cole?"

"After breakfast," she told him, sipping her ale. "Then I can spend some time with Leiliana and her scouts before the meeting with the nobles that's today. After that, I've got a bit of time, so I'll work on my magic."

"You practice with magic?" Bull asked. There was a tone in his voice she couldn't place. "How?"

"Well, you study first," Adaar explained, leaning back into her chair. It was often she explained how she trained, and the occasion demanded she put a bit of thought into it. Especially for Bull, who wasn't fond of magic. "Magic, unlike the common perception, has laws. Many of those laws we haven't figured out yet. But the ones we do know are the basis for all spells, known and created. I couldn't study as much when I was leader of my mercenary company, but now I have access to a lot more tomes. After research, there's mental strength and fortitude-if, at any time, I slip up, I could be prey to a demon. So there's a lot of meditation and mental training, too. Once you've sufficiently studied, you then try to apply the spell. There's varieties of magic just like there are varieties of styles of fighting; the style I'm studying in is Knight-Commander. The simple version is that I can swing a magic blade and control the battlefield. Which means I train in the ways of the sword, so that I'm not just wildly swinging. It'd feel kind of stupid if I did."

"You'll have to show me sometime. That sounds fascinating," Bull told her, getting up. "But I've got reports to write. Go ahead and find the little assassin, Kadan."

"See you later, Bull," she replied, giving him a peck on his hand before he left. Her food was finished, so she left her dishes on the table and went upstairs. Cole was usually on the third floor, in the corner by the treasure chest. She passed by Sera's little room, frowning when she realized it was empty. Sera's bow was also missing, though, so she kept going. No doubt she'd run into Sera competing with Varric on the archery range.

She stopped suddenly, looking down as she almost tripped. Cole was there, curled on the ground, seemingly asleep. Adaar knelt down, frowning at how much paler his skin was. She could see the sheen of sweat on his skin.

"N-no," Cole whimpered, twitching slightly. "Stop hurting-"

She'd heard enough.

"Cole, wake up," Adaar whispered softly, lacing her voice with magic. It had the intended effect. Cole sat up suddenly, eyes wide in fright as his hat fell to the floor. She kept her hand on his shoulder, watching as his eyes went from glowing cerulean to the familiar Fade green.

"Inquisitor?" he asked softly, voice hoarse from sleep. She nodded.

"You were having a nightmare," she explained. "I wasn't sure if you were asleep or not, so I woke you up. Are you going to be okay?"

"I-I'm fine," he stood up, looking around for his hat. Adaar handed it to him. "Concerned, worried that you don't know enough to help. Cullen's sickness scares you, you wonder that you made the right choice-

"Cole," Adaar says sharply, sighing when he startles. "Remember, you can't always say that out loud. You can think it, but don't say it out loud."

"Sorry, I-" Cole began, pausing for a moment as he turned to look out the window. He opened his mouth, closed it again, and then looked at her, tilting his head. "You want me to come with you for the next mission?"

"Yes," she nodded, leaning against the railing. "We're fighting more Venatori, which means more Red Knights. None of us can hear their thoughts like you, so if there's a chance we can help someone or at least not leave someone forgotten-"

"I can help. I will come," Cole told her, nodding once, firmly. "We leave in three days?"

"Right," Adaar agreed, pushing off the railing. "I've got to prepare for that meeting-Josephine wanted to show me some more of the history of some of the particular nobles we'll be meeting with today. Well, I'll see you later, Cole."

"You did the right thing," he said suddenly. She paused, turning from the stairs. "Cullen needs someone to believe in him, to give him a chance. You gave him a chance. You helped him."

"Thank you, Cole."


End file.
